Chapter 015: The Battle Begins!
！！ |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Kaisen!! |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 015 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 4 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = March 2012 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 29 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 014: KAI |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 016: Dark Abyss}}The Battle Begins! is the fifteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 4. This chapter was adapted into episodes 20 and 21 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot After Kai defeats Asaka at Foo Fighter's headquarters, both she and Tetsu agree that the only one who can challenge him is Ren. Looking on, Miwa berates himself for once again not being able to help Kai, and thinks that he has basically reverted to how he was when he knew Ren. Tetsu, meanwhile, mentions that he met another fighter who, like Ren, can use PSY Qualia. Kai is shocked when he mentions Aichi's name, but before he can confront Tetsu further, Ren arrives with Aichi and the others in tow. Ren tells Kai that he's been searching for him, and that he understands the isolation he felt being so powerful and undefeated. Angrily, he grabs Kai by the collar, demanding to know if it is true that he lost to Aichi. Kai confirms it, but then ignores him, simply walking by him to check on a still-weak Aichi. Amused that Aichi managed to meet up with Ren, Tetsu wonders if those with PSY Qualia attract each other. Aichi is shocked to learn that Ren shares the power, and likewise, Kai asks if it is really true that Aichi also has it. When Aichi describes his visions of being guided by Blaster Blade, Kai urges him to throw his deck away before the power changes him as it did Ren, but Aichi refuses to go back to the person he used to be before discovering Vanguard. Ren agrees with him that fighters like them cannot simply throw away Vanguard, and demands that Aichi stand and fight him, so that Ren can judge if he truly deserves his victory over Kai. Kai steps in between them, asking if this is really a way of challenging him instead, and Ren replies that he absolutely intends to face the person who betrayed his trust. Kai refuses the idea that there was ever any trust between them, and they both pull out their decks. Miwa speculates that Ren and Kai's reunion has brought back some of their older, more immature selves, but Misaki adds that Kai likely realizes that Aichi isn't fit to fight and is protecting him - not something the past Kai would have done. They look on as Ren and Kai begin their fight. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Blaster Blade (image only) Shadow Paladin *Blaster Dark (image only) Kagero *Dragonic Overlord (image only) Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters